Change
by Live Like We're Dying
Summary: Edward and Bella get into a horrible accident, which causes them to loose their memory. Renee takes Bella home, Edward stays behind. They change, two totally different people than they were. Bella comes back Junior year, things get intense.
1. Chapter 1: I Love You

**Okay, I'm going to try my best to make these chapters long and take my time. This is going to be, from now on written in Bella's POV only, unless some things come up. But please review and let my know what you think. I haven't updated other stories because I have writer's block on all of them. So please, just be patient and they will be updated ASAP.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Here's the full summary:**

_Edward and Bella get into a bad accident which causes both of them to lose their memories. Bella is such a bad condition that Renee comes to pick her up. She has no memories of her friends, family and especially Edward. She only remembers her mother and father, she doesn't remember if she was a bitch or anything. As for Edward, he has no memory at all of anyone. Only his family and that's it. They both go through their own crash courses and Bella ends up moving to Forks to live with Charlie. There she meets the player of the school, Edward Cullen. And that's where the player, Edward Cullen, meets the bitch that will soon rule the school, Isabella Swan. Things get intense, drama starts, rumors get started and memories are triggered into their minds. Will that change how they treat each other?_

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I sat in the corner of the dance studio, watching as Bella glided across the floor in various dance moves. Her movements timed perfectly with each beat of the song, I looked closer and saw that she was singing along to it. I smiled and leaned back more. She always loved to dance, ever since we started middle school.

Bella and I have been best friends since first grade, when she first moved here. I don't remember much since that was eight years ago. But I remember when it was time to get picked up by our parents I went up to her and asked her to be my friend and she said yes. That, I know, was the happiest day of my life. I was so excited that I wanted to make dinner that night. I made Alice, Emmett and I peanut butter and jelly sandwhichs.

"Edward!" Bella shrieked, my eyes snapped up to her brown orbs that never seemed to end. Little did she know that I love her, "Are you even listening to me?" She crossed her arms, huffed and glared at me.

I chuckled and stood up, dusting myself off, "_Yes, dear_." I said, sarcastically. She just rolled her eyes and headed out the door. I picked her stuff up that she forgot behind and followed her out too. I swear, if that girl leaves everything behind.

I walked out into the fridge cold air and saw Bella helping an old women into her car. The lady looked up at her, smiled and said, "You're such a nice girl."

Bella beamed and said her thanks and headed over to me after they left the parking lot. She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards my car, "C'mon I'm starving." She folded her arms around herself and tapped her foot impatiently while she stood next to the passenger side.

I set her stuff down and unlocked the doors, I threw the keys to her once she got in and popped the trunk. I picked up her things and put them in. She was singing to some song and swaying her head from side to side.

Pulling out of the parking lot I shut the music off. I was going to tell Bella how I feel about her, I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Hey!" She exclaimed and moved to turn it back on. I kept my eyes on the road but managed to swat her hand after from the volume. She crossed her arms and pouted, "Jerk." She muttered under her breath.

I couldn't help but smirk, "I heard that."

"Good."

Rolling my eyes I said, "Bella, could you be anymore happier?"

"No."

"Are we going to get one word answers?"

"Yes."

That shut me up, did I really hurt her feelings, that bad. It was just a radio, it wasn't going anywhere. Right? We were silent for a whole two minutes.

"So, I went to go see that lady again today." Bella said, staring out the window.

"What lady?" I asked, my voice sounding anger than I intended it to be. I knew exactly what lady she was talking about.

"The fortune teller one." She said, turning her attention to me.

I sighed, "Bella, what did I say about seeing her?"

"But-"

"No buts."

"You're not my father." She hissed.

"Thank God for that." Turning my head I smiled at her and looked back at the road, "I'm just a concerned friend looking out for their best friend."

She was glaring at the windshield now, watching the sunset in the distance, "Yeah, well, I'm a big girl."

"I know. But remember what happened last time..." I trailed on not wanting to actually say it. Last time she went that lady said to her that she was get hit by a car that exact same day. Bella didn't come out of the house for a whole two months, she went to school but walked a different way.

"Yeah, I do." She paused, "And now that I think about it, I was just paranoid, nothing happened."

I nodded my head and turned onto a road so we could head home. The road was a little slick, but I managed to get it straight. She turned on the radio and started to sing _Puke by Eminem. _I laughed as she sang which made her laugh as well.

I cleared my throat, "Bella..."

"Yeah?"

"I uh, lo-"

"Edward!" She shrieked. I looked back ahead of us and saw the deer that had jumped out in front of the car that was in front of us. I swerved the car to the right and went into the ditch. I parked the car and tried to control my breathing as Bella did the same.

Bella had her head in her hands and was muttering, "She said this would happen." over and over again. I was about to ask her what she was talking about when I heard screeching of tires outside. I around in my seat and watched as cars screeched around the one car that was parked in the middle of the highway.

One was a semi, he lost control and was skidding towards us. I spun around and tried to put the car in drive, "Damn it!" I screamed, looking behind me to see that semi coming closer and closer.

Bella was screaming, "Edward! Oh my God!" She was trying to get out, but the locks wouldn't give. I finally was able to get the car into drive. I slammed on the brakes and we moved forward, but the semi hit the back of the Volvo, sending it flying out of the ditch and into the opposite lane.

We were both shaking, I turned my head to tell Bella that we were okay and I loved her but I saw the blinding headlights behind her head. It made her look like an angel coming down from Heaven. I saw the blinding headlight before I felt the impact of the car. She was thrust forward, onto my side. She was knocked out instantly.

The Volvo was skidding to the left, down the road more. I felt the impact of another car, one must have hit the back and was able to spin the car around so my side was facing the oncoming traffic. I shook Bella but she wouldn't wake up, "Come on, Bella don't do this." I yelled, tears pricking at my eyes.

She didn't wake up, I tried to get the car started but that didn't work either. Bella was dead, and I was going with her. I kissed her head, "I love you." I whispered as I felt the impact into my side of another car.

Everything went black. There was nothing. No sight, no feel, no sound and especially no Bella.

* * *

**Review! Let me know what you think! I'm writing the second chapter as I'm writing this!! :D **

**Go on! Speak the freaking truth about this chapter!!! GO GO GO GO!!!!!!! **

**FYI: People who review get a sneak peak at the next chapter!! So, if I were you I would review! **

**AND I'm in desperate need of a good Beta, so please if you are and like my story please let me know if you will be my Beta. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2: I Will Remember You

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like it. Well here's chapter two! I hope you like it, and maybe chapter three will be up tonight. You never know! :D **

**Enjoy! I tried my hardest.****

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

My head was pounding, and the beeping noise wasn't helping at all. I was in pain, so much pain, so much that I thought I was being tortured. I don't know if I want to open my eyes and see what greets me. Where was I? And would someone shut that beeping noise up?

Behind my eye lids it was white, the sun probably shining brightly. I slowly opened them and shut them again, "Ugh!" My voice hoarse like I hadn't spoken in days. I opened them again, letting my eyes adjust. I surveyed the room and froze. I was in a hospital. What the hell was I doing here?

My eyes lingered on the white, bland wall a little longer than necessary. They slowly traveled down the my left hand, my breathing sped and so did my heartbeat. There was a needle in a my skin, a freaking needle. It was huge.

I started to panic, I tried kicking my legs to get out of here but they were in casts. My right arm was fine, I tried scooting myself up so I could sit up and take the freaking thing out. It didn't work so well, I moved my shaking right hand and slowly tried pulling it out.

An alarm went off and I put my hands up in surrender, lucky me the needle fell out and landed on the floor. The sliding glass door opened and in stepped a doctor that was quiet handsome. He was tall, lean and muscular. Well the lab coat sleeves showed some of it off. He had shaggy blond hair, straight features and the brightest blue eyes I've seen.

He looked up from his clipboard and smiled at me, "Well, Bella, looks like your awake."

I nodded slowly, glancing down at the needle on the floor and back at him, "Yeah..."

"You've been asleep for four days." He explained. Four days? Was I in a coma or something? I couldn't sleep for eight hours straight.

He stepped closer and took out a pen and pointed it at me, I cringed away. He chuckled and clicked a button and light shown into my eyes. He moved it from side to side and clicked the pen off. He returned to the clipboard. I leaned up and over to see what he was reading, but he moved it away, "Oh, no you don't."

I leaned back, thank full that he wasn't pulling out a needle and sticking it back in me. Something shiny caught my eye on his jacket and I zoned in on it.

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen_

The name rang a bell, but who was it? I glanced back up at him, he was looking at me, eyebrows up in confusion.

"Do...I...know you?" I asked slowly.

He sighed in what looked like defeat. He dropped the clipboard and rubbed his face with his two hands, threading them through his blond hair, "I was hoping this wasn't going to happen."

Concerned I needed to ask him, "What?"

He shook his head, retrieved his clipboard, turned on his heal and slid out the glass door. I was confused and worried. Was there something wrong with me? Was I going to die? What was I even doing here anyway.

The door opened again, ten minutes later, and I didn't move my eyes from the wall. I heard a women gasp and let out a cry. My eyes moved to her and I gave them a small smile. There standing in the doorway were my parents. Charlie and Renee.

"Mom. Dad." I sighed and she ran to me, hugging me tightly, too tight, "Ouch!"

She pulled back instantly, "I'm sorry, honey." She closed her lips in a tight line, "I'm just so glad that you're alive." Tears escaped her eyes.

Dad was behind her, "Hey, Bells, how you doing?"

"What am I doing here?" I asked completely ignoring the question. How was I doing? I was in a freaking hospital.

Renee turned her head and looked at him and back at me, "You don't remember what happened?"

I shook my head, "All I remember is waking up here, with a needle."

Renee sighed, and bowed her head so her forehead was touching my right hand that she held. Charlie shuffled then went to the other side of the bed. He took an uncomfortable looking chair and sat down in it.

Renee tugged on my right hand and Charlie grabbed my left, "Honey, you were in a car crash..." She glanced at Charlie and he nodded, "A bad one. With Edward-"

I interrupted, "Who?" I was in a car with a complete stranger?! That's not me.

Renee gasped slightly, Charlie cleared his throat, "Edward Cullen, your best friend."

I shook my head, "I don't have any friends, I have you guys," I looked between them.

The door opened again and the Dr. Cullen walked in, he smiled a sad smile at me. He walked over to Charlie, "Edward has seem to have lost his memory as well." He said with a sad tone in his voice. His last name is Cullen and so is Edward's. Were they related?

Charlie nodded his head, got up and left the room. Was this too much for him to handle? I tugged on Renee's hand, she looked at me with tears in her eyes, "Mom, I want to go home."

Where was home, anyway? I just wanted to get out of here, get out of the funky smelling hospital. Renee just got up, kissed my forehead and left the room with a cry of pain. My vision started to blur and I looked at Dr. Cullen, glaring at him.

I shook violently, "You did this!" I cried. Pointing at the door, "You did all of this!" I waved my hand around my body. Both legs in casts, I wouldn't use them for awhile probably.

He looked at me, "Bella, you think I_ wanted _this to happen?" He hissed, waving his hand around and coming closer, "You think I _wanted_ you and Edward not to know each other?" He pressed.

I couldn't take it anymore, "Who the hell is Edward?!" I asked, throwing my hands in the air, only half way before the cords stopped them.

He rubbed his face again with his hands, bringing them down. He ran his fingernails down his face as well, leaving red marks in their path. He looked at me, "Edward is my son and your friend."

I shook my head, tears filling up. Why were people telling me lies? "He's not my friend!" I screamed, I couldn't take it anymore, "I don't have any!" I pounded my fist into the bed, tears over flowing and falling down my face.

"I don't have any friends. I'm a freak." I said over and over again. He was there and wrapped his arms around me, comforting me.

There was a pain in the back of my head.

_There I was, sitting on a pink bike with training wheels. I looked down the long, paved, black and hot driveway that belonged to someone. I glanced up, my pink helmet falling over my eyes. I moved it back and glanced at the man that was standing next to me, smiling._

I gasped and pulled out of his grasp, I glanced up at him. He took a step back, wiping his eyes and eying me, "I know you." I whispered, "I know you."

He broke out into a smile, his old age lines showing. He jogged out of the room, probably to go tell someone. I leaned back, I knew who he was. He was Carlisle, someone's dad that I knew. Someone that I looked up too. Carlisle was like a second dad to me and I remember him.

Some memories were flowing into my head, making it pound harder and harder. I looked at the wall above me and pressed the nurses button, someone walked in and shut it off. She smiled at me, "What can I do for you, sweetheart?" She was younger, in her twenty's and had blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail.

"My head hurts." She nodded and went off to go find me something for my headache. There was this one memory of Carlisle that I didn't know I had.

There were three people in it, I couldn't see their faces, they were all blurred. I took the medicine that the lady gave me, closed my eyes and watched the memory.

_They were all shouting things at each other, they didn't look angry, they look determined. I was sitting on the ground, looking from the crowd of people to the track that was in front of us. I leaned forward and saw several people lined down there at the bottom._

_They all were in the position to run. The sound of the horn going off was the only thing I could hear. I watched as the faceless people sprinted down the track. I was picked up and someone pointed at a boy that sprinted past everyone on the track._

_Who was he? Why was everyone so obsessed with him? When Carlisle touched my shoulder I found myself sitting in the bleachers._

_It looked like a football game, people were sitting around me. Faceless people that now were starting to scare me. I sat, huddled in the frigged cold air and watched as the guys down there threw the football, ran and tackled each other. _

_It was getting to the end of the last quarter when a boy, who was ready to throw, looked at me. I couldn't see his face but I knew that he was looking at me._

_How? _

_Because everything and everyone around me was swallowed into the darkness. I soon followed them, leaving that boy there. _

"Bella!" Someone shouted in my face, shaking me. My eyes snapped open and I screamed because of the closeness the person was to me.

They covered my mouth and I got my breathing under control, I blinked and watched as my eyes started to focus again.

Carlisle slowly pulled his hand away and gave me a sad smile, "Bella, I would like to finally tell your parents what's wrong with you." He looked behind him and back at me, "Is that okay?" Charlie and Renee stepped out from behind him, clutching each other. Afraid to hear the bad news.

I just nodded my head, and he did too. He stepped back to face both of us, "I'm sorry to say, but Bella has seem to have lost her memory." Renee broke out crying but he continued, "She only remembers us three. Both her legs are broken and will need time to heal, as for her organs, they're fine only bruised." Carlisle rubbed his forehead, "As for her memory, she might not be able to get it back."

Charlie bowed his head and wrapped an arm around Renee, they hugged each other. They talked as if I wasn't even alive, that I was dead. I looked from side to side and faced Carlisle again, "My memory is just fine." I spat at him.

He shook his head, dug into his pocket and pulled out a photo and handed it to me. I took it cautiously, "Do you know anyone in that photo?"

I looked down and my forehead creased in confusion. There were four kids and two adults in this photo. A small pixie like, black haired girl that had her arm around me. Standing next to me was a bronze haired, cute, boy that was hi-fiving a burly boy. In the back were two people. Carlisle and a women, she had caramel hair that went past her shoulders and hazel eyes.

Everyone in this photo was smiling, bright smiles just like the sun was in the background. I shook my head and looked up at him, "Only you."

Nodding his head he took it away from me, said a few words to Charlie and Renee and left the room. They were whispering to each other, and I just stared at the wall.

"Bella, honey." Renee said, walking towards me cautiously. She was acting like I was going to hurt her, "You're going to come live with Phil and I."

I just looked at her, "Okay..." Did I live with Charlie before? I'm so confused right now.

I felt a single tear slip down my face, Renee broke. "Aw, honey," She engulfed me into a hug, "What's wrong?"

Charlie had left sometime and it was just us, "I-I don't know where I'm at, who I am," I looked her dead in the eyes, "I don't even know anything!" I cried.

She just took a deep breath, "You will..."

I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. I hope she was right.

* * *

**Review! I loved to hear what you think about it.**


End file.
